Large amounts of data maintained for performing various different computing tasks have increased the need to develop storage solutions capable of storing such data in an accessible way. Coupled with the varying types of computing systems used to process these large amounts of data, large scale, highly available data storage is in greater demand than ever. Many different types of large scale storage systems exist for large amounts of data, such as various types of database systems, file systems, key value data stores, and data warehouse systems. However, utilizing these storage systems may require complex or customized applications which may not provide the same performance or ease of implementation as local storage solutions. Simple object storage, however, provides easy-to-use consistent, durable, and available storage for large data objects. Yet, managing such large amounts of data is not without its challenges. For example, accounting for the performance characteristics that different persistent storage devices provide may be difficult without identifying ways to optimize management of data according to the characteristics of persistent data storage devices that are implemented.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that the embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.